Volver a Empezar
by triix2402
Summary: Eramos como dos almas gemelas, los mejores amigos, juntos contra todo y todos... Pero él tiro todo a la basura y yo huí para cumplir mis sueños. Tres años después estoy de regreso, rodeada de verdaderos amigos y tomada de la mano del amor de mi vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, bueno... Ya saben que el universo Twilight y ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son obra de la bendita mente prodigio de Stephenie Meyer. Algunos otros personajes, y algunas escenas, momentos y temas fueron o seran tomados de la serie Televisiva "Instant Star" asi que, ya lo saben... **

**Disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

><p>Aquí me encuentro, sentada en mi alcoba, miro las paredes y siento que todos los recuerdos vuelven a mí... recuerdos de todos estos años juntos; mi mejor amigo, mi alma gemela... al que yo creía que era el amor de mi vida. Si, tantos momentos vividos juntos, tantas nuevas experiencias compartidas que aun no me puedo creer como fue capaz de acabar con todo solo por un par de pechos mal operados, recuerdo esa escena una y otra vez en mi cabeza y no puedo evitar volver a sentir esa punzada en lo más profundo de mi ser:<p>

FLASHBACK

_Hacia un par de días que Jacob está actuando extraño, primero cancelo varias de nuestras tardes de estudio. El colmo llego cuando me cancelo nuestro viernes… Oh si! Nuestros viernes eran sagrados. Desde que cumplimos los 13 años, Jake y yo pasábamos las tardes de los viernes en la sala de mi casa, botados en el sofá, viendo maratones de películas, durante horas, alimentándonos de toda la comida chatarra que entrara en nuestros jóvenes estómagos; hasta que ya no teníamos fuerzas para nada y nos quedábamos dormidos en el sillón._

_Así que esa tarde me arme de valor y fui hasta su casa para que me diera una buena explicación de lo que sucedía, jamás me imagine la escena con la que me iba a encontrar…_

_ Jacob estaba tirado en el sofá, desnudo, sobre una tipa, a la que solo le alcance a ver el cabello rubio teñido;_

_-Jake, oh Dios… SIIII!- _

_antes de que un jadeo escapara de mi boca, en ese momento Jacob volteo y cuando me vio, su rostro se tiño de horror. Yo solo intente recomponerme y comencé a correr hacia mi vieja camioneta lo más rápido posible, mientras lo escuchaba gritar mi nombre una y otra y otra vez._

_-Bella! Bells, espera por favor… BELLA NECESITO EXPLICARTE! BELLA DETENTE! BEEEEELLAAAAAAAAAAA!- Escuche su voz, con una nota de culpabilidad y dolor._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde ese día, no volví a ser la misma Bella de antes…

Oh, Cielos! Olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 17 años, y estoy a punto de graduarme del último año de secundaria. Vivo en el pequeño, pero no por eso menos lluvioso, pueblo alienígena de Forks en el estado de Washington. Si, dije alienígena, en este lugar, no importa hacia qué lado quieras mirar… SIEMPRE HABRA VERDE! Incluso el aire que se filtraba por las cortinas con un pequeño resquicio de luz, era de una tonalidad verdosa. Bueno, dejare de divagar… Vivo con mi padre desde los 14 años, ya que mi madre y él se divorciaron cuando apenas era un bebe. Así que, cuando mi madre volvió a casarse, decidí que mi papa no tenía porque estar mas tiempo solo. No me mal interpreten, pienso que Phill es un gran tipo y que cuidara bien de mama, pero Renne nunca se ha caracterizado por ser la más madura. Luego, esta mi hermano mayor Jamie, el tiene 21 años, y es la persona más genial del universo. Él, Jake y Yo, solíamos pasar las tardes revoloteando en las playas de La Push, una pequeña reservación indígena que se encontraba a unos cuantos minutos de Forks. Nosotros éramos amigos desde que nacimos, nuestros padres Charlie y Billy habían sido los mejores amigos toda su vida, así que nos vimos obligados a crecer en compañía del otro, hasta que terminamos aceptándolo y sacándole partido…

Bueno, volviendo a lo que les contaba…

A partir de esa noche, todo tipo de relación que existió con Jake, murió. Nunca volví a dirigirle la palabra. Recuerdo que todos en el colegio nos veían raro cuando el intentaba por todos los medio hablar conmigo y yo solo me dedicaba a ignorarlo y seguir mi camino de largo. Solo Angela supo la verdadera razón de mi distanciamiento con Jake, y me ofreció su apoyo incondicional. En el colegio, desde siempre, tenían asumido que Jake y yo éramos novios, aunque en realidad nunca lo fuimos oficialmente, estábamos relativamente cerca de ello. Así que, asumieron, también, que mi hostilidad para con él era debido al término de nuestra "relación".

Pero ya no más! Esta tarde he recibido una de las más maravillosas noticias, algo con lo que soñé una vida entera... ME HABIAN ACEPTADO EN EL COLEGIO "Twilight" DE MUSICA EN LONDRES. Si, la mejor y más prestigiosa academia de música del mundo entero me había aceptado.

Recuerdo que grite como loca por más de 15 minutos, y llore… Llore como nunca. Pero esta vez cada una de mis lágrimas eran de alegría. Gracias al cielo estaba sola en casa esa tarde.

Por supuesto esto nadie lo sabía, y cuando me refiero a nadie es NADIE, ninguno de mis amigos en Forks tenia la más remota idea de mi amor por la música, ni Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Tyler o Erick... Nadie. Salvo la única luz que siempre ha existido en mi vida... Jamie. El es mi hermano mayor, hace casi cuatro años ya, que no lo veo, pues él se fue a estudiar la universidad al Viejo Continente... Oh Maravillosa Londres!

Esta tarde mi hermano regresaba a casa por un par de semanas, puesto que venía a mi graduación de "High Forks School" y a ayudarme a darle la noticia a papa de que su princesita se iba a ir a Londres junto con su hermano… Genial! En realidad estaba un poco preocupada de cómo se lo tomaría Charlie y que sería de su vida si no estaba aquí para cuidarle, pero después de una charla de hora y media por teléfono, Jamie me convenció de que debía perseguir mi sueño… Así que aquí estaba yo, después de pasar todas esas hora pensando y pensando, ahora me encontraba parada encima de una banca, tratando de ver sobre la cabeza del mar de gente que se arremolinaba en el aeropuerto, para ver si podía ver la cabellera caoba de mi hermano atravesar el gentío… 15 minutos después mis dedos habían quedado sin uñas, y estas sin esmalte, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, cuando finalmente lo vi… era él! Venía a unos 20 metros aun, vestía su amada chaqueta de cuero negro, sobre una camiseta blanca, y sus jeans Ck favoritos. Cuando faltaban aproximadamente unos 3 metros de distancia entre nosotros, brinque de donde estaba p0arada y corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta que me trepe encima de él. Jamie pro reflejo, soltó su bolso y me sujeto de la cintura mientras yo me colgaba de su cuello y mis piernas se aferraban a su cintura. Mi hermano, finalmente me reconoció luego de algunos segundos y me abrazo fuertemente…

-Jamie! Oh por Dios! Te he extrañado tanto, no puedo creer que ya estés aquí!- Le dije medio hipando, y a través de mi dificultosa respiración. No me di cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, solo se que era la persona más feliz de universo en ese momento.

-Jajajajaja…- Jamie soltó una pequeña risa floja y tierna –Campanita, tranquila. Ya estoy aquí cielo, y no me pienso ir si no es contigo junto a mí en ese avión.- Me dijo en un pequeño susurro cargado de dulzura, junto a mi oído, para que nadie más lo escuchara, ya que Charlie se había acercado a nosotros.

En ese momento Charlie soltó una escandalosa risa y yo brinque de mi lugar encima de mi hermano hacia el suelo, claro, no sin que mi falta de equilibrio hiciera presencia y trastabillara; haciendo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de un profundo rojo, que esta vez los hizo reír a ambos.

-Bienvenido a casa, hijo.- dijo Charlie, un tanto incomodo, y se dio un caluroso abrazo con mi hermano…

En ese momento cuando los vi a ambos junto a mi, sonriendo y con los ojos centellantes, supe que todo estaría bien. Ahora que Jamie estaba aquí a mi lado para apoyarme, supe que podría con esto… Una loca idea comenzó a surgir en mi cabeza, pero la deseche rápidamente, ahora mismo solo quería disfrutar el reencuentro con mi hermano, ya tendría tiempo más adelante de analizar lo que mi loca mente ideaba. Por ahora, solo tome la mano de mi hermano y la apreté suavemente, mientras con el otro brazo, me colgaba del de mi padre y después de Jamie recogiera su bolso, partimos a casa, para disfrutar de una deliciosa cena en familia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! =D <strong>_

_**Esta es la primera vez que me atrevo a subir una historia de Twilight a FF :S que nervios tengo, no les mentire, ya habia comenzado a escribir una de "Split" la serie de Tv, pero del mundo de Sthepenie... jamas me habia atrevido a jugar con sus personajes.**_

_**Bueno, espero que me dejen sus opiniones, se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, buenos, malos, constructivos, pero eso si, les pido un poco de respeto, si no les agrada mi tranajo, pueden simplemente decirmelo y dejar de leer. Esto lo hago por diversion y entretenimiento, pero no espero obtener ofensas de ningun tipo. Gracias. **_

_**RRW?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando llegamos a casa, Jamie se fue directo a su habitación a darse una ducha y descansar unos minutos, después de tan agotador viaje, mientras yo me dedicaba a preparar la cena. Charlie, obviamente, sabiendo el peligro que representa el en la cocina, opto por no interrumpir y dedicarse a ver un partido en la tv. Saque del refrigerador y la alacena, los ingredientes necesarios para preparar una lasagne de albóndigas y champiñones, la comida favorita de mi hermano. Me puse a condimentar la carne y a picar los vegetales necesarios para preparar la salsa, mientras unas suaves notas de piano sonaban en mi cabeza. Hace unos días, mientras me dedicaba a recortar la cara de Jacob de las fotografías de mi álbum, la letra de una canción, un tanto difusa, no había nada solido, solo frases por aquí y por allá, junto a algunas bellas notas musicales, sonaban por mi mente, pero últimamente, esas notas están tomando cada vez más fuerza dentro de mi, para cuando termine de preparar la comida y la metí al horno, ya casi tenia armado el puente de una melodía.

Era increíble, como las notas llegaban solas a mi mente, de pronto, en los momentos menos esperados, comenzaban a tomar forma en mi cabeza e inevitablemente, comenzaba a componer una melodía completa. Como me estaba sucediendo ahora. Programe en mi celular la alarma con los 45 minutos de espera, que debía dejar la pasta en el horno, y me fui directamente a mi santuario. Hacía bastante tiempo que no pisaba este lugar, en realidad, era el ático de la casa, al cual se tenía acceso desde mi alcoba. Oculto en el closet, había una pequeña, pero gruesa tira que me permitía desdoblar los pequeños escalones que me llevaban directo a mi paraíso personal.

Por alguna extraña razón, a Jamie y a mí no nos gustaba que nadie supiera de nuestro amor por la música, nunca habíamos querido decirle a nadie cual era nuestra más grande pasión, ni compartir una de nuestras creaciones con alguien más que no fuera Charlie o nosotros mismos. Cuando pise el ultimo escalón y entre a mi santuario, inmediatamente me envolvió ese olor a madera y vainilla que tanto lo caracterizaba, era un olor tan cálido y acogedor que me hacía sentir como en casa, me deje abrigar por la sensación y mire a mi alrededor. Las paredes pintadas de un suave tono chocolate, con algunos cuadros de cálidos y acogedores paisajes; en una esquina se encontraba una batería color rojo, mas a la izquierda un hermoso bajo color naranja; justo frente a él, pero del lado contrario de la habitación, en la pared se encontraban colgadas tres guitarras diferentes, mi preciosa guitarra acústica, la primera que Charlie me regalo en mi 10° cumpleaños, a su lado, una preciosa guitarra eléctrica negra, brillaba con luz propia, y para finalizar, una guitarra electro acústica, mi mas reciente adquisición, reposaban comodamente esperando por el momento de volover a lucirse. Mas a la derecha, en la misma pared, cerca de una pequeña mesita y frete a un hermoso sofá color rubi, se encontraban varios micrófonos con sus respectivas bases, algunos de los inalámbricos reposaban sobre el sofá, y junto a estos había algunos cuantos pentagramas.

Finalmente, dirigí mi vista hacia el lugar que mas deseaba ver en ese momento, ahí, glorioso e imponente, en el centro de la habitación, se erguía mi precioso piano de cola negro. El piano era el instrumento que mas amaba en esta vida, muchas veces me había ayudado a descargar mis penas en él. Fue un regalo que Charlie le hizo a Jamie cuando cumplió 13 años, por supuesto era de segunda mano, pero eso no le restaba su hermosura, lo que más nos emocionaba era que cuando fuéramos mayores, Jaime y yo soñábamos con poder comprar uno nuevo y de primera calidad con nuestros propios ingresos, podía ver ese momento en mis sueños más seguido de lo que realmente quisiera. En este momento lo que más necesitaba era descargar mi mente y hacer fluir esas notas que no dejaban de danzar una y otra vez en mis pensamientos. Así que corrí al sofá y tome unos cuantos pentagramas y me senté en mi banquillo frente al piano. Una vez ahí, solo cerré mis ojos y deje que mi mente se desconectara; solo mi alma y mis dedos se sincronizaban, lo demás simple y sencillamente lo deje fluir… Por momentos me detenía para anotar los avances y correcciones, para volver a perderme en la música.

Tan concentrada estaba, que no supe cuando Jamie había entrado en nuestro santuario, me percate de su presencia en el momento que mis dedos se vieron acompañados por el eco de alguien más tocando a la par. Solo pude sonreír y continuar tocando lo que ya tenía elaborado, hasta que finalizamos.

_-Princesa, ¿Qué sucede? Esa melodía, por supuesto, era hermosa, como cada cosa que tú haces, pero aun así, ese trasfondo de dolor y tristeza que lo envuelve, no me da buena espina. Sabes que estoy aquí para apoyarte y aconsejarte siempre, ¿Verdad?-_ Soltó Jamie con voz teñida de preocupación y dulzura, después de un momento de tranquilo silencio.

_-Claro que si hermanito, no sabes la falta que me has hecho todo este tiempo Jay… Han pasado tantas cosa que debo contarte, tal vez en otro momento, pero ya sabes que la música me ayuda siempre a desahogarme y pues, esas notas estuvieron vagando por mi cabeza desde hace un par de horas y necesitaba sacarlas…-_ termine, no sabía cómo me sentía, estaba tan feliz porque Jay esta finalmente aquí a mi lado, y triste porque la canción me hizo recordar a Jake y por tanto, se abrió esa brecha en mi corazón de nuevo.

_-Seguro que si, Bells. Sabes que estaré aguardando, el tiempo que sea necesario, hasta que te decidas…-_ Su voz fue interrumpida por el incesante sonido de mi celular. Lo tome extrañada, ya que no creía que Ang o Ben estuvieran llamándome a estas horas, y fue cuando me percate de que era la alarma que había programado para la cena.

_- Oh Mierda! Olvide la cena!-_ En ese momento Salí corriendo hacia la cocina, intente bajar los escalones sin asesinarme en el intento y por algún extraño milagro, logre llegar sin ningún percance. Gracias al cielo, la cena no sufrió ningún daño y quedo comestible, ya que llegue a tiempo para apagarla y sacarla del fuego.

Un par de segundos después de mi aparatosa puesta en escena Charlie y Jay aparecieron en la cocina carcajeándose de mi travesía.

_-No puedo creer que olvidaras la cena, campanita.-_ Se burlaba mi hermano. Charlie no podía ni abrir la boca para algo mas que no fuera soltar risotadas. Yo solo puse mis ojos en blanco.

_-Chicos, dejen de reírse… Necesito que pongan la mesa y vayan a lavarse las manos mientras yo termino con la ensalada_.- Ellos inmediatamente corrieron a hacer lo que les había pedido. Definitivamente, eran padre e hijo.

Por supuesto, la plática que dejamos pendiente Jaime y yo, se pospuso por el resto de la noche, pues en cuanto les dije que había lasagne para la cena, estuvieron revoloteando a mi alrededor, impacientes, hasta que finalmente puse los platos en la mesa y les dije que se podían sentar a comer. Ellos devoraron cual náufragos, como si no hubiesen probado un solo bocado de pasta en muchísimo, muchísimo tiempo. El resto de la velada paso tranquilamente, con Jaime contándonos algunas de sus anécdotas vividas en Londres, nos conto un poco de su departamento, que compartía con tres amigos mas… _- Emmet es impresionante, el dia que lo conozcan verán a lo que me refiero…-_ nos conto de las hermanas de estos, que vivían precisamente en la puerta de enfrente a ellos.

_-Rose definitivamente es la única que puede controlarlo, tiene un carácter…-_ Eso me hizo mucha gracia, no sé porque, pero al mismo tiempo se me hizo muy tierno.

Por supuesto, Charlie no puedo evitar contar alguna de mis asombrosas aventuras que, por supuesto, terminaron en la puerta de la sala de urgencias del hospital de Forks. A estas alturas el Dr. Gerandy tenía un box apartado especialmente para mi, y todas y cada una de las enfermeras de Forks, me conocía.

_-… Ella simplemente resbalo! Y no había dado más de 5 pasos hacia la acera…-_ Obviamente, mi hermano no pudo más que largarse a reír nuevamente, en compañía de mi padre, causando que mi cara se calentara, pues estoy bastante segura de que el sonrojo que portaba en ese instante, era de alguna nueva tonalidad del rojo.

Entre platica y platica se nos fue el tiempo, cuando nos vinimos a dar cuenta el reloj marcaba las 11:48 p.m. así que en ese momento decidimos que ya era hora de irnos a dormir, Charlie debía irse a trabajar temprano, a pesar de ser el Jefe de Policías del pueblo, no le gustaba llegar tarde. Y yo, pues aun no me libraba del colegio, lamentablemente. Solo debía sobrevivir una semana más y todo habría terminado. Además con Jay aquí, estoy segura de que todo será mucho más fácil.

_-Buenas noches chicos, nos veremos en el almuerzo.-_ Se despidió Charlie con tono cansado.

_-Hasta mañana…-_ respondí, al mismo tiempo que Jay decía _-Seguro, descansa…-_

-_Jajajajajajaja…-_ Nos empezamos a reír ambos, pero nuestros rostros y nuestros ánimos reflejaban lo cansados que estábamos.

_-Bueno, Belly-Bells… Amo estar de vuelta en casa, pero la cama me llama, no creo aguantar por mucho más. Hasta mañana campanita.-_ Se despidió mi hermano con un tono perezoso pero dulce al mismo tiempo, mientras besaba tiernamente mi frente y se dirigía a las escaleras.

_-Descansa…-_ Fue lo único que alcance a responder antes de que desapareciera en lo alto de los escalones. Me puse a recoger el poco desastre que dejamos en el comedor y cuando me asegure de que todo estaba en orden, me dirigí a mi habitación.

Una vez en mi alcoba, saque de debajo de mi almohada, mi pijama favorito, unos pants azules con estrellas y lunas amarillas y una playera un poco pegada color blanca, tome mi neceser y me dirigí al baño para cambiarme de ropa y asearme un poco. Ya más relajada, regrese a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama. Una sonrisa tonta se instalo en mi cara al darme cuenta de que Jaime estaba de vuelta, el verdaderamente estaba en casa… En ese momento lo decidí. Mañana le diría toda la verdad a Jay, conocería toda la historia y le contaría mi plan, esperaba que el me apoyara, estaba casi segura de que lo haría, pero necesitaba estar segura y hacerme cargo de algunos detalles. Feliz con la decisión que había tomado, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por la inconsciencia…

Esa noche, fue la primera noche que soñé con unos hermosos ojos verdes.


End file.
